


Can't You Feel The Fear

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Imprisonment, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Face and Murdock are put through hell by a psycho cop.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s), Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Can't You Feel The Fear

Face was getting tired, it had been a long drive and they still had a long way to go to get home. But the sight of the colored lights in the mirror and the wail of a siren woke him up faster than any cup of coffee ever would. He had to pull up.

Murdock woke as the 'vette came to a halt. "What is it?"

"We've got trouble," Face answered looking at the mirror.

Murdock shook himself fully awake and saw the police car behind them, "Oh shit."

The officer came to Face's window and he put it down.

"Will you get out of the car, please."

Face looked at Murdock as he opened the door.

"Are you aware that you were well over the speed limit?" asked the officer.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't."

"May I see your license?"

Face reached for his wallet and handed it to the cop who shone a torch over it.

"Mr. Temple? I seem to have seen you before somewhere. Will you ask your friend to step out of the car and keep your hands where I can see them."

Face turned feeling suddenly trapped, but he saw the officer's hand settle on the butt of his gun at his side.

"Ah Murdock, we are in trouble. He wants you to get out, carefully please."

Murdock saw that Face wasn't kidding and slowly got out of the car.

"Around here, please," ordered the officer.

Murdock obeyed.

"Against the car, please, assume the position."

They both turned and did as they were told.

"What's wrong?" asked Murdock.

"You are both under arrest. I've seen Mr. Temple's face before and not on TV."

He searched Face first and Face felt himself touched lightly at the groin. Then he was cuffed. The cop then did exactly the same to Murdock, as well as the slight touch. 

The cop pulled his gun out and marched them to his car locking them in the back. He went back to the 'vette and turned it's lights off, locking it. Then he returned to his prisoners and drove off.

They looked at each other, knowing they were in big trouble. The cop would learn that Face was a wanted man and that Murdock was an escaped mental patient. Worse would be the fact that they were caught together. Decker would be involved and both knew exactly what that would mean, Murdock would not get to go back to the hospital.

The drive did not bring them to any town, which they had began to wonder about, especially when the cop turned off the highway. He actually drove them to an isolated farmhouse.

"Where are we going?" asked Murdock as they drove up to the house.

"This is my place," answered the cop.

They looked at each other again.

"Why are we here?" Murdock continued.

The cop laughed as he pulled up, "Let's just say my shift is over and I don't feel like going into town."

"What!"

The cop turned and looked at them through the grate between the seats, he was smiling and they both felt uncomfortable.

"No. I don't feel like going into town. Actually I feel in the mood for a little fun and I'm sure I've seen your face on a poster somewhere, Temple. If that's your real name. But I'm sick of cons like you getting some fancy lawyer to get you off. I feel like finding out for myself just who you two are, with no interruptions, no lawyers, no captains telling me what to do."

He got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Oh shit, we've got a sicko, Face."

"I can see that, what are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do, I'm afraid. But I think I'd rather face Decker than this."

"He can't mean what he said. He'd have to give us up. If he did anything... well, he'd have to know... I mean we'd... oh God. He'd be up on charges wouldn't he?

"I don't think he cares. I think he's crossed that fine line, Face."

The cop came back and dragged Face from the car throwing him to the ground as he slammed the door on Murdock. Face couldn't get up on his own and the cop pulled him to his feet and propelled him towards the house.

"This is against the law, isn't it?" babbled Face.

"Yeah, I think it is," the cop answered tonelessly as he opened the door and shoved him in.

Face fell to the wooden floor and turned onto his side. What he saw made his mouth fall open.

The cop went back for Murdock and treated him exactly the same, only when he had him in the room he shoved Murdock against a wall. He held him there as he unlocked one side of the cuffs. Then Murdock felt the muzzle of the gun against his back.

"Now, we're going to take your jacket off very carefully," said the cop and began to pull it off one arm. Once it came off his wrist the cop's free hand put another cuff around it and hooked it to a bar on the wall above Murdock's head. He then pulled the jacket off the other side and hooked the other cuff to the bar.

By then Face had gotten himself into a sitting position, but the cop came back to him.

"Oh no, mister, you stay down."

Face was pushed back to the floor. The cop holstered his gun and rolled Face onto his back before Face had any chance to react, the cop had undone his belt and unzipped his fly. As he stood he yanked Face's pants down. Face tried to kick out but the cop kept pulling, immobilizing his legs until the pants came free, underpants and all. He grabbed Face's feet and took his shoes and socks off. Then he let go and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Mmmm. More than just a pretty face." Then he laughed and leaned down grabbing Face by an arm and throwing him onto a mattress against the wall on his stomach.

Face heard the cop unzip himself and the horror of his intention gripped him with fear.

"Leave him alone you bastard," cried Murdock who was straining against his bonds.

But the cop wasn't listening. He got on top of Face and entered him. Face cried out with the violation.

"Leave him alone. I'll kill you, you bastard, I'll kill you," he heard Murdock shout.

Face couldn't do anything to stop the cop as he was raped. It was painful and degrading, but there was nothing he could do.

The cop got off him without a climax and Face lay there trying to get his breath which had been knocked out of him since he was thrown onto the mattress.

The cop went over to Murdock who responded by trying to kick out at him. But the cop grabbed a foot in mid air and held on until he unbalanced Murdock. Murdock collapsed against the wall and before he could regain his feet, the cop had stripped down his pants. He then pushed Murdock hard against the wall and entered him. Murdock kept swearing at him as he pounded at him. This time he climaxed before leaving Murdock.

"You want to kill me, do you?" the cop said grabbing Murdock by his hair, "You don't want me touching your pretty friend? He didn't tell me to leave you alone. He doesn't want to kill me."

He let go and moved back to Face, he shoved him in the side with his boot, "Hey, you want to kill me too? No, you're no killer, you're a pussycat. That's why he gets defensive. Hey?"

He dragged Face to his feet and lay him on the table near Murdock. Face as still cuffed and still groggy from the rape. Yet a hand worked on him, the cop was manipulating him, bringing him up.

"That's it boy, that's what I want you to do."

Face became erect, he could not stop himself. Then the cop slid him off the table and he felt the muzzle of the gun at his forehead.

"You want to kill me, huh?" continued the cop to Murdock, "Then let's see how you feel after this. Come on boy, do it to him and don't try and be gentle about it."

Face was pushed up to Murdock.

"Come on boy, do I have to show you where to put it... you'll do it, boy, or I'll blow your brains out."

The gun clicked off safety and Face knew he meant it. He entered Murdock and as he did so he was given a shove on the backside from the cop. Murdock cried out and Face joined him.

"Come on boy, get some movement. I want to hear him, come on."

Face was booted again, forced to thrust into Murdock. He leaned on Murdock's back, feeling the pain go through his friend, but he was forced on either with the boot or the threat of the gun. And the cop kept it up, not letting Face stop until suddenly he forcibly pulled him away. Face was thrown to the floor and the cop took his place bringing more cries from Murdock.

Face tried to get up, but he couldn't. He could hear him trying to hold back, see how cruelly the cop committed the rape. Face could not hold back the tears.

The cop climaxed and withdrew from Murdock.

"Now what do you want to do, killer?"

Murdock had no strength left to answer back, his legs had given way and only the cuffs held him up, straining his arms, cutting into his wrists.

"Nothing huh? I want you to hate me, I want you to fight me. I like it that way. I want to see just how far I can go with you. I've never done that before. Yes, let's see just how much you can take."

He unlocked the cuffs and let Murdock collapse to the floor. As Murdock hit the ground another cry escaped him. The cop grabbed his arms, he was just about to lift him when he heard the phone ring.

"Damn," he cursed, "Well, you're not going anywhere, I'll be back, then we'll have some more fun."

He left the room, locking it behind him.

Murdock was grateful to lay down even though the floor was cold.

"Murdock," Face called, "Are you all right?"

All he heard was a wracking sigh.

"God, this can't be happening," muttered Face as he tried to get to Murdock. He slithered across the floor because he still couldn't get to his feet, getting as close as he could to Murdock.

Murdock turned his head and Face could see pain reflected there, but just as he was about to speak the cop came bursting in again. He saw where Face was and easily picked him up, tossing him back on the mattress where he bounced against the wall. Then he grabbed Murdock by the legs and dragged him to the table attaching chains to his ankles.

"Now you two get some rest. I'll be back."

He went out again and they heard him drive away. Neither had the strength to do anything including speaking.

Hours later they heard him return, but mercifully he did not come to them. Face figured he had gone to his bed, but Face knew he would be back to torment them.

It wasn't until noon that he arose and came to them again, he carried with him collars, very much like dog collars and picked up a light weight chain which was already fitted to the wall. The chain and a collar he placed around Murdock's neck after stripping him completely naked. Then with another chain on the wall near the mattress he put the other collar around Face's neck and finally took off the handcuffs. Face was also stripped naked.

And also when Face was completely unaware, the man knocked him to the floor and proceeded to rape him. When he got off he went to a small fridge in the room and pulled out a can of beer which he promptly downed. He looked down at his captives and smiled. Both were utterly helpless and completely in his power, and he still wanted to know just how far he could go, especially with Murdock, and he loved the idea of using one against the other.

He picked up a small chain, about as big as a dog lead, unlocked the long chain from Face's collar, attached the smaller one and forced him to get up.

Face still hurt from the rape he had just endured, but if he didn't move the man would choke him to death. And he feared what was about to happen. The last time he had been forced to rape, and then watch Murdock being raped.

But he was chained to a rail on the wall and watched as Murdock forced to his feet and his wrists tied to a high rail, only this time with his back to the wall.

Murdock sagged against the wall and received a slap across the face from the man to get his attention.

"Come on you, stay awake. I'm not through with you by a long margin. Now then, you with the familiar face, we're going to have some fun."

He yanked Face to his feet too and holding the chain with one hand, he pulled out his gun with the other.

"Now, I want you to hit him in the stomach, real hard. If you don't then I just might shoot him."

This time he wasn't being threatened with being killed, the man was threatening Murdock and forcing him to hurt him at the same time.

Face's eyes reached for Murdock's as if asked what he should do.

Murdock met the blue eyes and he pleaded for death rather than all that was going on and Face could see it.

"Do it!" shouted the cop cocking the gun and pointing it at Murdock.

Face pulled back his arm and obeyed. Murdock doubled over as far as the cuffs would allow. The punch had hurt.

The cop laughed, "You call that hard? Maybe I should shoot him. Do it again."

Face already had tears in his eyes, he was angry at the cop, angry at the threat. He let his anger come out with his next punch. Murdock doubled over again with an agonized gasp, it had really hurt. Face had to force himself to pull back and away.

"Well now, that's much better."

He pulled Face away by the neck chain and knocked him to the floor forcing him to stay down there. Face was crying softly, disgusted by what he had been made to do.

The cop took a cigar from a pocket and lit it, smiling at his two victims particularly at Murdock. He took several long drags from his cigar and stared at the glow it made when he inhaled. He looked from the lighted end to Murdock and grinned evilly. Then pulling the chain up, almost strangling Face, he made him stand.

"Now pretty boy, that's not enough. I haven't heard him scream yet. I like to hear him scream." He put an arm over Face's shoulder, the hand held the cigar, "I want to hear it now."

Face saw the cigar, he shook.

The cop felt it, "Oh yes, pretty boy. You know what I want, don't you?" Face struggled out of his arm but did not get far, the chain was yanked back. Face's hands clutched at it as it cut off his air.

"Oh no, you'll behave yourself." He put the cigar in his mouth and picked up the gun, "Or would you prefer to see him die now. I'd shoot him so he dies slow and I'd make him suffer and I'd let you watch it all."

He eased up in the chain a little, shoved the gun down his pants, took the cigar from his mouth and forced it into Face's hand. Then very quickly he grabbed Face's other hand and twisted his arm painfully behind his back and forced him to his knees.

Face went down and his other hand was held tightly to the burning cigar.

They were facing Murdock's unprotected groin and he was too weak to struggle.

The cop laughed and forced Face's hand closer, Face was held too tight to make much resistance and the cop had power. No matter how he tried, he could not stop his hand, the one with the cigar from closing on Murdock. It was aimed at Murdock's penis, but at the last moment with a spurt of power the cigar hit Murdock's thigh.

He screamed and jerked on the cuffs cutting his wrists anew. Then the cop hit him again with the cigar just below the first round black burn. Again Murdock screamed and Face struggled harder, hard enough that cigar fell from his hand.

The cop pushed Face over and he fell to the floor, he didn't have a chance to raise himself, the cop had pounced on his back, pinning him. He laughed too as he picked up the cigar, again he applied it to Murdock's thigh and delighted in singeing his pubic hair.

Face could hardly breathe with the man's full weight on him and listening to Murdock's cries only made it worse. He blacked out with the horrible sounds ringing in his ears.

It was silent and dark. He was on the mattress, that much he knew, then the memories returned.

"Murdock," he rasped out, his throat dry and constricted.

The chain rattled as he moved, but he was determined to move. Faint light filtered in and he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He felt sick as he raised himself, as well as light headed. He had to stop and get re-coordinated.

Sitting up he turned his eyes to where he had last seen Murdock, chained to the wall, there was no one there. His line of sight went to the dark patch of darkness.

Face pulled himself to his knees and began to crawl over feeling the chain pull out behind him. He felt it leave the ground.

Damn, he thought, He was barely a foot away but he couldn't get any closer.

The strain was hurting his painful body, he sank down to the floor.

Murdock was breathing, he could hear that much, but what had that bastard done after he had passed out? He ached to reach out and touch Murdock, but calling softly had not roused him, he was out of it.

Unable to do any more, Face crawled back to the mattress and collapsed crying, he could not help himself, it just came and engulfed him.

Birds awoke him, the joyful song of sunrise, only he was far from joyful. With light in the room he steeled himself to look across the room to the table.

Murdock lay on his stomach, Face could see his bloodied wrists but not much more. He would have to get as close as he had been last night to see anything more. And he dreaded that.

Face crawled along the floor for as far as the chain would allow him and sat down. Softly he called Murdock's name but again there was no response. Fearing the cop's intrusion he went back to the mattress to wait, keeping his eyes on Murdock. The only thing he knew was that Murdock was still alive, he could see him breathing.

Not long afterwards the door was kicked open and the cop came in, he was dressed for work, much to Face's relief. In his hands he held two plates.

"Here eat this. I don't want my two prize pets to die on me."

He shoved one plate at Face, forcing him to take it. Face's stomach rumbled but he didn't touch it as the cop moved over to Murdock. He nudged Murdock's bare shoulder with his foot.

"Wake up, come on you," but still Murdock did not come around.

The cop put the food down on the floor and turned to Face.

"When he comes to, you make him eat. If it ain't gone when I get back, then I'll make him eat and he won't like that."

Then he walked out.

Again Face sighed in relief, their tormentor would be gone for some time. Then he noticed that Murdock was stirring, moaning softly as his hands moved to his chest and his head tried to lift from the floor, but he didn't have the strength.

Face crawled out to the end of his chain once more and called his friend. Murdock stirred and finally succeeded in lifting his head up. Face's heart lurched as he saw the black eye and other bruises.

"Oh Murdock," he gasped out.

Murdock had focused on him, then lowered himself back to the floor.

Face left him alone and crawled back to the mattress, feeling utterly helpless and frustrated. He couldn't reach Murdock, he couldn't help him and he knew the bastard would be back for more.

Somehow he managed to eat the sloppy food left for him, he wanted to keep his strength, starving wouldn't help either of them. He hoped if he were strong that he'd be able to help his tortured friend.

It was so unfair. So unreal.

He must have dozed off because he awoke to find Murdock whimpering. Immediately he was up and across as far as the chain would go. Still he couldn't reach Murdock. And for the first time he turned and pulled at the restraint, but it was firmly bolted to the wall. Giving up he turned back to Murdock.

Murdock had rolled onto his side and lay in almost fetal position, Face could plainly see the cruel black burn marks, some of which he had been made to inflict. He involuntarily screwed up his eyes at the sickening sight, but quickly shook it off. Then he realized that Murdock was lying in a puddle of his own urine, he would have to move as it would only make matters worse.

Again Face called him, again Murdock did not seem to hear him.

"Damn it Murdock, please, you have to move, you've got to. Don't give up now. Don't let the bastard beat you."

But it didn't work.

Face froze, a chill swept over him clutching his heart as he heard a car arrive outside.

The bastard was back and Face realized that the fear he felt was not his own, it was fear for Murdock. Perhaps if Murdock hadn't threatened the man, he wouldn't have been hurt so much.

He heard the man enter the house, and felt his heart pounding faster. But soon he let out a sigh of relief when their door remained undisturbed.

Thinking quickly he realized he could reach Murdock with his feet, maybe even roll him away from the mess.

But even as he began to reposition himself, the door crashed open.

Face felt himself go cold as if the temperature dropped to zero in an instant.

"Get back," the cop said shoving him away from Murdock.

Face landed on his back painfully on top of the chain and watched as the cop grabbed hold of Murdock's arm and wrenched him half off the floor.

"Filthy beast," he spat out.

Murdock was conscious, but he had no fight in him, in fact he was limp, like a broken puppet in the man's hands. Then the cop let him fall and unlocked his chain then he half dragged him out of the room.

Face was scared by this, wondering what was happening and he sat for some time worrying for Murdock's safety.

However, the cop returned with Murdock dripping wet and let him fall on the mattress, throwing a blanket over him. He went out a moment then came back with a mop and bucket.

"Get up," he ordered Face. Face obeyed. "Clean that mess up, then dry him, then he's to eat or else, you hear me?"

Face nodded and quickly did as he was told. The cop freed him from his chain and left the room again.

After the cop had gone Face went straight to Murdock and dried him, settled him and rushed back to clean up the mess. Gently he made Murdock sit up and began to hand feed him.

Murdock seemed to be in shock and let Face fed him as if unaware of what was really happening. In a way it relieved Face, he would rather be like that himself, but after everything Murdock had been put through... Face prayed nothing more would happen.

Meanwhile, their non arrival had been noted by the Colonel. And for some reason he felt they were in danger. Hiring a car he decided to go back along their proposed route to see if he could find them.

He searched for days but saw nothing, a red and white Corvette wasn't exactly the type of car you'd find on roads like these, it would stand out. But none of the gas stations he went into had seen it. And all the while he felt a knot in his stomach, something was very wrong.

He knew he wasn't speeding, he pulled up when the police car flashed it's lights at him. A single cop got out and came to the door.

"May I see your license?"

"Oh sloor, meester Officer, sloor," he said, glad he was disguised as Mr. Lee. He had done it on impulse and perhaps it had paid off.

"Sorry, Mr. Lee, but one of your brake lights is out, you'd best get it attended to, soon."

"Certainly, meester Officer, I will."

Hannibal watched the officer go back to his car in his mirror. There was something about him, he didn't like.

He drove into the town with the Officer following all the way, and pulled into a gas station. He watched the car disappear. He got the car put in to be fixed and decided to get a room at the hotel.

The cop drove home.

Face heard the car and held Murdock closer. They had been allowed to stay together, which Face was glad of. Murdock had to be kept warm as he had gone into shock. Face had cradled him all day under the single blanket and appreciated not being chained either.

But now the cop was back and he could not stop the shiver that ran through him.

The door opened and he involuntarily jumped grasping Murdock tighter like a frightened child.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight," the cop said with hands on his hips.

Face wanted to sink back into the wall. And worst of all, he felt Murdock shiver, he was conscious.

"Like two naughty boys who've been caught," the cop moved in grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked it away.

Face felt Murdock stiffen against him.

"Two naughty boys who'll have to be punished."

The cop grabbed Murdock's legs and dragged him away from Face. Face let go with tears in his eyes. He watched as the cop chained his legs up then came back to him.

All he did was watch, he knew he had strength enough to fight, but he didn't, he couldn't. He was slapped hard across the face, it sent him to the floor, the collar was forced around his neck. His legs were grabbed and he was pulled onto his stomach and seconds later the rape began. All he could do was clench his fists and take it, and cry, he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Dimly he heard the cop go to the fridge and take out a can, open it and swill it down.

"Now it's your turn, killer."

Face curled up and tried to block it all out, tried to make the unreality of it came into being. It just had to be a bad dream. It just had to be.

Murdock screamed.

Face covered his ears.

The cop laughed, he had just cut off Murdock's right nipple and he proceeded to the left.

Another scream.

The laughter stopped abruptly, "Stop making that noise, I don't like noise. Come on, killer, fight me make me stop..."

Face heard a slap, then another and another.

"Come on, damn you, fight me."

He heard a rattle and something slide, then another slap with a crack of leather across flesh

"Fight me!" cried the cop.

A muffled moan another crack, and it continued faster each time with the cop yelling, "Fight me!" all the time.

Face was curled so tight, it felt like it was all in his head. And it pounded and pounded.

Then the noise went away until all he heard was an animalistic grunting and a soft almost inaudible whimpering driven out in rhythm with the grunts.

He didn't hear any more.

Face woke up to absolute silence, it made him jump. His body ached and his head pounded and he realized the collar was gone and more. He wasn't in that horrible room any more.

He squinted through the blinding headache and the bright light, he was on a mattress as before, but he had been moved.

Despite the pain he opened his eyes wide searching. It was a big room with half covered windows that had bars on the outside, but it was an uncared for house.

But he didn't care about that. He cared about what his eyes finally found.

On another mattress across the room lay Murdock. Face got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to him.

He stopped two feet away in horror and threw up what little he had in his stomach. Not only was Murdock's body covered in red welts bleeding in places, but Face saw the dried blood on Murdock's chest where the bastard had cut him.

Face stopped retching and got himself under control. He wished he could get onto his feet, but he knew he'd collapsed beside his friend.

He wanted to cry but he couldn't do that either. Instead he felt at Murdock's neck.

There was a pulse it was weak, but it was there. Face couldn't help it, he fell on Murdock and held him.

The Colonel switched disguises and cars. And he went for a drive on the back roads. At one point he took a wrong turn and wound up in a dead end, but as he turned to back the car up it was then he saw the flash of red amongst the trees.

It was indeed a Corvette. Face's corvette.

There were a couple of tattered curtains or drop sheets in one corner of the room and Face crawled painfully to them. Then with spearing pain running up and down his legs and centering in the small of his back, he hauled himself to his feet. He didn't cry out only held the wall until it subsided a little. He bent to his knees as he rested against the wall. Again he let the pain subside then turned and shambled slowly back to where Murdock lay.

He collapsed as he reached the old mattress, only then did he cry out with the stabbing pain that rolled over him in heavy waves. It took him much longer to get his breath back than before. But still he wasn't finished. He hauled himself onto his backside, another cry escaped but he ignored it. He unwound the curtains and sheets and covered Murdock with them.

Then and only then did he allow himself to lay down, pull what was left over himself and allow the dizziness to claim him completely.

Hannibal found the cop's house and watched it. He had followed the man there and was waiting for him to leave again. And he didn't wait long. The sun was just setting when the cop came out carrying a small bucket. but instead of driving out, the cop drove past his house and down a track behind it. Hannibal decided to follow him, he could check out the house later.

He had to stop behind some concealing trees when he saw the cop pull up at a derelict house and go in. He dared not go any closer, there was no more cover. All he could do was wait.

About ten minutes later the cop left and drove past him. He didn't see Hannibal.

Hannibal looked long at the house wondering, but he had to check out the cop's house first while he had the chance. Getting back in the car he drove back there and broke in.

It looked like any bachelor's house at first glance, but then he found the strange room and the pile of clothes. He grabbed them up when he recognized the two leather jackets, and ran to the car.

He drove to the other house with the clothes on the seat behind him. He parked behind it where the car could not be seen, then tried to find a way in.

Face's heart lurched when he heard a car come to the house. It didn't seem that long since the bastard had left leaving a bucket of food for him to eat and to feed Murdock with. He'd given them water too, then left. He couldn't be back to hurt them again. Face prayed he wasn't back. If he hurt Murdock any more... Face knew it would not be long before...

The door opened and Face stiffened.

"Oh, my God," he heard, the voice was familiar.

He tried to open his eyes, but they refused.

He felt a gentle hand at his throat, feeling for his pulse. His eyelids fluttered, but still he couldn't get them to move.

He heard movement beside him and felt Murdock being moved, being picked up and a grunt from the other. Heavy footsteps across the room.

Then they came back for him. "Hey kid, come on, let's get you out of here."

He was lifted then carried out and put into the front seat of a car. He drifted off as the car moved off but it was a comfortable letting go, he felt safe enough to let himself go back to oblivion.

Hannibal drove as fast as he could for as long as he could. He wanted to get his men as far away from there as possible, but he was worried for them. Especially for Murdock. He couldn't go to a doctor and Mo was half the country away. He decided to get into the next state, not too far away, find a hotel and look after them himself. He could call her from there if he had to.

He finally pulled up in a secluded spot, checked Face, then got out to check on Murdock. His pulse was still weak, but at least his body seemed a little warmer. He pulled the blankets over him more.

Driving around he could not find any hotel that would give them complete privacy. Frustrated, he bought a paper and looked for something else.

In the end he found a fully furnished house in a quiet court, screened from all sides by high fences and trees. He rented it with cash and moved straight in, the agent didn't mind at all.

He got Murdock in first and settled into a bed, then he went for Face. He had put them both in the master bedroom in the double bed to make it easier to care for them.

Face was semi conscious, but as yet didn't seem to recognize him. He didn't mind, Murdock had to be his first concern.

He found a basin filled it with water and antiseptic, a washer and a towel and hurried back to Murdock.

Carefully he cleaned the battered face of dried blood and dirt, then he worked his way down. He was appalled by what had been done to Murdock, finding first the absence of nipples, then the burns on his thighs, bruises everywhere. Then on his back, the horrible welts that had turned black with some cuts infected, he cleaned them carefully. And with as much care as possible he cleaned Murdock's backside knowing he had been repeatedly raped.

Afterwards he covered Murdock and sat on the edge of the bed containing his outrage. There could be no revenge yet.

He turned to Face. He was bruised too, but he hadn't been cut or burned. The Colonel was thankful for that, but he had been raped. And it was as he was cleaning Face that Face whimpered.

He finished up, covered Face and sat close beside him touching his shoulders, "Come on kid. It's me, Hannibal. Talk to me, Face."

Face opened his eyes and focused in on the white haired figure above him.

"Colonel..." he pulled his arms out from under the covers and reached out.

The Colonel took him in his arms as Face cried holding tight. "Oh God, Colonel."

Face cried himself out unashamedly, then he fell back, "Murdock?"

"He's beside you, Face."

Slowly Face turned over and sighed heavily, "I thought he was..."

"He's not good, Face. I've got to make a phone call, I won't be far."

The Colonel left and Face pulled himself up on his side to look more closely at Murdock. The sight made him squeeze his eyes shut. He fell back and lost consciousness.

Face came to, to find the Colonel giving Murdock an injection.

"Back with us I see," said the Colonel, recovering Murdock.

"How is he?" asked Face rasply.

"Better Face, better. I called Maggie Sullivan and she told me what I could get over the counter and she called a local druggist to get me some stuff. He's sleeping, I hope. Pulse is better anyway." He got up, "Want anything to eat, Maggie said that you should, help get your strength up."

Face nodded though he wasn't sure if he could keep it down.

The Colonel brought in some broth and spoon fed him in silence. Face was propped up in a sitting position and he could see that the Colonel wanted to know what had happened. He ate what he could then settled back. The Colonel moved to take the bowl out, but Face stayed him.

Slowly he started the whole terrible story.

Later the Colonel took the bowl into the kitchen, he had to sit down at the table. He wanted to go back and kill the sick bastard for what he had done to his men. For almost beating Murdock to death, for what he felt was pleasure.

This was even worse than anything that had happened to them in 'Nam.

Face slowly got his strength back and was able to care for himself in a few days. He wanted to get up to help the Colonel with Murdock who still had not regained consciousness though he was showing a normal pulse rate at last.

The Colonel was feeding him too, making him swallow by stroking his throat. The only problem with that was that Murdock soiled the bed involuntarily.

Face helped the Colonel strip the bed and managed to throw everything into the washing machine and get it started.

Then a week later as Face was cleaning the wounds on his back which were healing, Murdock opened his eyes.

Face didn't notice until he turned Murdock onto his back. He gasped at the sight.

"Murdock!"

There was a slight twitch around Murdock's mouth.

"Colonel," called Face, "Murdock's awake, he's awake."

The Colonel came in to see Face's delighted smile and Murdock's eyes take him in.

The Colonel sighed, "Good. I'll have to tell Maggie, she was getting ready to come out here."

It took another week before Murdock could talk or do anything for himself, his whole body just didn't want to do anything. At least it was healing.

Slowly he recounted what had been done to him, things that even Face didn't know, especially the last day at the house when the bastard beat him. Face had thought Murdock too far gone by then, but he wasn't. When he had been cut had brought him back.

Murdock recovered faster after that, pushing himself to regain his strength. But it was another two weeks before he actually got on his feet. By then they had spent a month at the house.

Only then did Face think of the Corvette.

"Oh, it's okay, Face. It should be home by now. I had it picked up and trucked back to California."

Face was incredulous.

The Colonel laughed for the first time since coming to the house.

"We've got to get back ourselves. Now Murdock can move we'd better get started."

"But what about that bastard!" Face was suddenly angry.

"Face, he's a cop. He's a sick man, but he's a cop. There really isn't much we can do right now. Maybe when we're all back in condition we can come back and try and get something on him. But we can't yet."

"We can't let him get away with it. I want to kill him."

The Colonel was slightly surprised by Face's intensity. "I know Face, I wanted to too. But to kill a cop, we'd be in worse trouble. We'd never clear our names. I'll figure out something."

Despite his anger, Face saw the Colonel's point. They still wanted to be cleared, to kill someone would end all that.

What neither of them knew was that Murdock heard them. He had gotten up to visit the bathroom, but instead he had eavesdropped. Maybe the rest of the team couldn't do anything, but he could.

The Colonel and Face had taken the car to pick up supplies they'd need for the trip home. They decided to drive back to give Murdock more time. It was then that Murdock left the house in a taxi and hired a car for himself.

By the time they got back, Murdock was already across the state line and headed for the town.

It was dark when he pulled up neat the house. He was exhausted but he couldn't stop now, he knew the others would follow him.

The cop's car was there and the place was quiet. Murdock made sure the Colonel's gun was in his jacket pocket, then got out of the car and headed for the house.

There was a window open and the screen was loose. Carefully he climbed in. It was the cop's bedroom and he lay in the bed asleep.

Murdock pulled out the gun and switched on the light. The cop woke up.

"Hey, what the hell. YOU!"

Murdock held the gun on him, then suddenly someone came to the opened doorway.

"Reece, what is it? Huh?"

He saw Murdock, Murdock turned towards him, the cop leapt out of the bed onto Murdock and they crashed to the floor. The other helped get Murdock under control.

"Come back to kill me did you?" said the cop.

"Who is he, Reece?" asked the other.

"No one, go back to bed. I'm taking him in."

"But --"

"Go back to bed little brother!"

The other obeyed.

Murdock was cuffed already, the cop picked him up and tossed him on the bed.

"You should never have come back, killer. I missed my fun when you disappeared, but you won't disappear this time.

The cop quickly changed and dragged Murdock out of the house.

Murdock tried to call out to the other, but got a kick in the groin for his troubles. That quieted him.

The cop threw him in the car and drove off, but not in the direction of the town. He drove to the derelict house.

They both knew where Murdock was headed when they found him gone from the house. They raced back to the car and sped towards the state line.

"He must have heard us," cried Face as they drove. "He's gone back to do it himself."

"And buy himself worse trouble than he ever had," continued the Colonel.

"Oh God, I hope we're not too late."

They found the rented car near the house and saw the cop's car was gone. The engine of Murdock's car was cold, it had been there awhile.

"We've got to find the cop's car," said the Colonel.

"What about the house?"

"He's not there... I just know it."

Face didn't understand but he got back in that car with the Colonel.

They headed down the road past the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Face. "The town's the other way."

"I found you two down here," came the answer.

It chilled Face.

The Colonel stopped the engine and turned out the lights and let the car roll down the hill. There was a light on in the derelict house.

"Oh, no, no," cried Face.

As the car came to a halt they heard an agonizing cry.

Face panicked and went to get out, "No!"

The Colonel grabbed Face and hit him hard across the jaw, knocking him out.

He started up the car and sped up the road. He stopped at the next house, gained entrance and called the police, all the time telling himself it had to be, praying that Murdock would hold out that long.

Face finally came to in the dark and focused on the activity going on at the bottom of the hill. He got out of the car to be grabbed by the Colonel.

"But Murdock --"

"Face, it's over. They caught him in the act."

Face looked down. He saw the cop cuffed, being put into the back of another police car. There was an ambulance there too. Face watched as orderlies came out with the gurney on which lay Murdock. They put him in and the ambulance took off.

Face remembered the cry he heard, "Oh God."

"He's alive, Face, and because he got caught, the cop got caught. Come on, we'll find out how he is when we get back to the house."

"But can't we --"

"Face, you know we can't. Murdock's all right, I know he is. They'll send him home once they find out who he is. They'll send him back to the V.A."

Face nodded dumbly and let himself be put into the car.

Hannibal was right. The cop hadn't gone too far. He posed as a reporter over the phone to find out. Murdock had been beaten again, and violently raped, but that was all. The cop had been caught in the act of raping him by his own captain. The hospital confirmed that Murdock was an escaped mental patient and as soon as he was able they would be sending him back to the V.A. for further care, as they reckoned he would be needing it because of the rapes. The Colonel noted how they said that in the plural. They also said that Murdock had been missing for two months.

Partly relieved, the Colonel told Face and they packed to leave. Face never said a word the whole trip home.

Murdock came fully around in his own familiar room. It surprised him at first, but he was glad. He was safe there, he was home. A doctor told him that the cop had been caught and would be put away himself. But he remembered more now he was home. He remembered the fear he had felt the first time. Fear when the cop had threatened Face, fear when Face was forced to hurt him. Fear when he got caught the second time. The ultimate fear that he wouldn't get out of it.

Two months later, fully recovered, he was taken from the hospital by Face in one of his many disguises that always fooled the hospital into releasing him.

They didn't talk at all as Face drove him to his apartment.

Then they sat in silence on the couch for some time.

"I'm sorry, Face," said Murdock finally.

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

"For taking off like I did. I just couldn't let him get away with it."

Face nodded, he moved closer, but stopped himself, "I understand, God, how I understand, Murdock." A tear escaped his eye.

Murdock turned then, turned and fell into Face's arms. They cried together.

"Don't let go, Face. Please, don't let go."

"I won't Murdock, you know I love you. I always will."

"But I can still feel the fear. I can't forget it. What he did... what he made you do."

"Sssh. It's in the past now."

"I can feel the fear. I won't forget it."

Face held him close, held him tight and didn't let go.

That night as they slept together, Murdock awoke with bad dreams. Only this time Face was there to hold him afterwards. And he could go back to sleep.

But they didn't make love. Both knew it would be a long time until they could do that again. Still they had each other and that would do until then.

Until Murdock got over the fear. If ever he got over the fear.


End file.
